gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Finn Hudson
Finn Christopher Hudson es co-capitán de Glee Club, New Directions, mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol americano y parte del equipo de baloncesto William McKinley High School. Finn Hudson es interpretado por Cory Monteith. pilot 1.jpg pilot 2.jpg showmance 1.jpg showmance 2.jpg acafellas 1.jpg acafellas 2.jpg preggers 1.jpg preggers 2.jpg the rhodes not taken 1.jpg the rhodes not taken 2.jpg vitamin d 1.jpg vitamin d 2.jpg throwdown 1.jpg throwdown 2.jpg mash-up 1.jpg mash-up 2.jpg wheels 1.jpg wheels 2.jpg ballad 1.jpg ballad 2.jpg hairography 1.jpg hairography 2.jpg mattress 1.jpg mattress 2.jpg sectionals 1.jpg sectionals 2.jpg hell-o 1.jpg hell-o 2.jpg the power of madonna 1.jpg the power of madonna 2.jpg home 1.jpg home 2.jpg bad reputation 1.jpg bad reputation 2.jpg laryngitis 1.jpg laryngitis 2.jpg dream on 1.jpg dream on 2.jpg theatricality 1.jpg theatricality 2.jpg funk 1.jpg funk 2.jpg journey 1.jpg journey 2.jpg audition .jpg audition 2.jpg brittany7britney 1.jpg brittany7britney 2.jpg grilled cheesus 1.jpg grilled cheesus 2.jpg duets 1.jpg duets 2.jpg the rocky horror glee show 1.jpg the rocky horror glee show 2.jpg never been kissed 1.jpg never been kissed 2.jpg the subtitute 1.jpg the subtitute 2.jpg furt 1.jpg furt 2.jpg special education 1.jpg special education 2.jpg a very glee christmas 1.jpg a very glee christmas 2.jpg sue sylvester super bowl shuffle 1.jpg sue sylvester super bowl shuffle 2.jpg silly love songs 1.jpg silly love songs 2.jpg comeback 1.jpg comeback 2 sing.jpg blame it on the alcohol 1.jpg blame it on the alcohol 2.jpg sexy 1.jpg sexy 2.jpg original songs 1.jpg original songs 2.jpg 1.jpeg Biografía Su padre era un infante de marina de EE.UU,esta comprometio enla vida real con una canadiense que fallecio prestando ayuda en Medio Oriente cuando Finn era tan solo un niño, por eso es que fue criado tan solo por su madre, de pequeño tocaba la bateria , pero su pasión por la música se inicio gracias a el cuidador del cesped que fue el novio de suthumb madre. 'Primera Temporada' Finn es el mariscal de campo lo que lo convierte en el chico mas popular de la escuela sale con Quinn Fabray quien es la capitana de las Cherrios y del cub de celibato. Finn fue criado solo por su madre, ya que su padre fue asesinado en la operación Tormenta del Desierto, su madre tuvo tan solo un novio el cuidador del cesped y fue él quien le entrego el amor por la música, aunque Finn antes era una baterista, pero cuando la relación termino este amor por la música se fue olvidando. Cuando el profesor Will Schuster busca a alguien para el Glee Club y escucha a Finn cantar en las duchas, nesecita una forma de hacerlo entrar y es cuando planta una muestra de "Señora Cronica" en el casillero de Finn quien al verse chantajeado por el profesor y como no quiere que su madre se entere de esto decide entrar al club y pronto se da cuenta que en realidad disfruta de participar en el club,incluso defiende a sus thumbcompañeros del club cuando los jugadores de fútbol los molestan, ademas siente una atracción por Rachel Berry. Cuando tienen una cita en el auditorio se da cuenta que este sentimiento es mutuo y se besan, pero eso no termina bien cuando Finn se excita antes de tiempo y se va avergozado dejando sola a Rachel. En Acafellas cuando las Cheerios convenca a Rachel para decirle al Sr. Schuster que no les gusta su coreogarfía y buscan un nuevo coreografo Dakota Stanley, pero cuando él llega se dan cuenta que fue un gran error porque el nuevo profesor solo sabe humillarlos e incluso le dice a Finn que es como frankestein y ninguno de los chicos del club se salva de sus burlas excepto las Cheerios finalmente los chicos del club deciden que es mucho mejor seguir con el prfesor Schuster que tiene una banda llamada Acafellas que necesitan mas integrantes y Finn ingresa para presentar la canción I Want to Sex You Up. En Preggres Finn ayuda a Kurt a entrar al equipo de fútbol y debe convencer a el entrenador para probarlo, cuando llegan a la cancha y Kurt lleva su radio para escuchar Single Ladys Finn le dice que no puede hacerlo a lo que Kurt responde que él es como un suffle y si no lo hace como se debe su cuerpo se bajaleft|thumbra, pero su excentricidad es permitida porque la patada de Kurt es increible y el entrenador lo deja en el equipo, aunque a el reso del equipo esta molesto. Quinn le cuenta a Finn que ella esta embarazada y que él es el padre, aunque esta afirmación hace dudar a Finn porque el nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales, sin embargo Quinn le asegura que en el momento en que ellos se encuentran en el jacuzzi la esperma, gracias a el calor del agua, logro llegar hasta Quinn y de esta forma ella queda embarazada, obviamente es una gran mentira, pero Finn cree en esto, pero la verdad es que el padre es Noah Puckerman, que se thumb|Quinn le cuente entre lagrimas a Finn que esta embarazadaentera del embarazo de Quinn e intenta que ella acepte que el bebe es suyo, pero Quinn esta completamente decidida en hacer creer que Finn es el padre. Finn coquetea con Rachel para que ella vuelva a el club, sin embargo lo hace con intenciones egoistas porque la Srta. Pilsburry le dice que podrían entregarle una beca musical si llegan a ganar en las seccionales, pero Finn sabe que sin Rachel no podran ganar, la invita a jugar al bowling y cuando estan jugando y Rachel bota todo los pinos abraza a Finn y lo besa, pero cuando el cree que todo esta bien Puck les cuenta a el club que que la extraña forma de comportarse de Quinn es porque tiene algo cocinandose en el horno(esta embarazada) y que seguramente Finn es el padre, en ese momento entra Rachel y Kurt le cuenta lo del embarazo ella no puede creerlo y va en busca de Finn lo abofetea y lo enfrenta por lo que le hizo. Finn y los chicos del Glee Club thumbestan muy felices con la nueva intregante April Rhodes que cantara con ellos en una presentación para todo el colegio, pero despues de presentar "Last Name" ella se va y en ese momento Rachel llega para presentarse con ellos, aunque a Quinn esto no le gusta porque ella sabe que a un sentimiento entre Finn y Rachel, pero Finn quiere que todo vuelva a la normalidad y promete ayudar a Rachel en la presentación de Somebody to Love que resulta un exito y es aclamada por el público. Finn esta muy presionado por el embarazo dleft|thumbe Quinn y esta haciendo que su animo caiga peligrosamente, sus amigos le aconsejan que vaya con la enfermera Puck le dice que el falta a clases de matemática desde hace tres años porque la enfermera le permite dormir, pero la enfermera resulta ser la Sra. de Will y ella le pregunta a que se debe que este tan cansado y él le dice que es porque tiene muchas cosas en mente el colegio, las chicas, el fútbol, Quinleft|thumb|259pxn, las chicas, aunque esto mlesta mucho a Terri porque Finn tiene novia, él le cuenta que cree estar enamorado de dos chicas (Quinn y Rachel) y le pregunta a Terri si eso es malo y ella le dice que esta muy mal y que incluso coquetear con esa chica esta mal, aunque Finn no le presta mucha atención solo mira la cama para ir a dormir, Terri le entrega vitamina D y luego vemos a un Finn muy emocionado con una mirada extraña y una sonrisa casi lunatica lo que causa una sorpresa en sus compañeros Puck le pregunta que paso y Finn le dice que la enfermera le dio algo, Kurt asegura que debe ser vitamina C porque hace recuperar la energía y aclara la piel, pero Finn saca una pequeña caja y dice "no es vitamina D y traje una para ustedes", los chicos presentan It`s my life/Confessions, las chicas quedan muy sorprendida y Rachel encara a Finn para preguntarle como hicieron una presentación como esa y Rachel descubre, gracias a Kurt que es una mujer honoraria que los chicos usaron una vitamina, Rachel le dice a Finn que eso es repudiable, aunque ellas hacen lo mismo para poder hacer una presentación tan buena. Finn se da cuenta que era obvio que ellas tambien habian tomado la vitamina y la enfrenta pero ella le dice que aunque era justo que ella tambien hicieran trampa eso la hace sentir muy mal y los deciden confesar que los dos grupos habian hecho trampa. En Throwdown Finn visita junto a Quinn a la matrona para ver a el bebe que resulta ser una niña, Quinn aun esta decidida en dar en adopción a su hija, ethumb|138pxl Sr. Schuster los acompaña y los espera fuera cuando ve a Finn salir le pregunta como esta el bebe a lo que Finn responde que esta bien no tiene ninguna mutación o algo asi, aunque eso seria genial, pero el Will ve que algo esta mal Finn le dice que siente no tener ningun poder sobre la situación y que eso la hace sentir muy mal. Finn habla con Quinn durante la clase y le dice que Gwyneth Paltrow le puso a su hija "Apple" y que el encontro un nombre perfecto para su hija Drizzle(en español Llovizna), le dice que le encanta porque la llovizna es perfecta porque no estas completamente mojado y es mucho mejor que una lluvia, Quinn le dice que no le pondra ningun nombre porque la dara en adopción. Finn comienza a separarse mas de Quinn sobre todo cuando canta No Air con Rachel y cuando se entera de que ella le entrego su ropa interior a Jacob para que el no publicara la historia del embarazo de Quinn el se lo agradece mucho. Finleft|thumb|247pxn le dice a Quinn que se comporte un poco mas como Rachel, Quinn se indigna y le dice que no se moleste en engañarla con Rachel. Finalmente cuando los chicos de Will van a cantar No Air y comienza la pelea entre Sue y Will, Finn le dice que si ellos quisieran oir peleas seguirian en sus casas y todo el Glee Club piensa lo mismo y evitan que la pelea sea peor. Cuando el episodio estar por terminar Will comienza a decirle a los chicos que no importa que ellos sean diferentes, no importa que Rachel y Puck sean judios, que Santana sea latina, que Finn... el dice que no pueda diferenciar la izquierda de la derecha, no importa que Quinn, en ese momento Sue interrumpe y dice no importa que ella este embarazada en ese momento quedan sorprendidos Finn mira a Quinn que no puede hablar, luego ellos dos estan en el pasillo tratando de consolar a Quinn que sta llorando. El club canta "Keep Holding On" que es dedicada en especial a Quinn para demostrarle left|thumb|221pxque ellos siempre la apoyaran. En Mash-up Ken Tanaka hace a los chicos escoger entre el Glee Club o el futbol, todo esto se debe a una pelea entre Azimio y Finn, pero lo peor pasa cuando a Quinn y Finn caminan por el pasillo y Karofsky le lanza un granizado y les demuestra que ya no son populares, la pareja decide ir a una terapia con Emma que al distraerse con Will les dice quethumb|221px los gafas de sol son muy sexy y ellos deciden que usando esas gafas podran seguir siendo populares, sin embargo esto no resulta y ahora los chicos de fútbol le lanzan otra granizada a Finn y a Quinn, para que Finn sepa lo que tiene que escoger entre Glee o el fútbol, cuando el día llega Finn es el unico chico que prefiere seguir en el equipo de fútbol( ya que la popularidad es mas importante para el de lo que admite). Will va a hablar con Finn para tener una profunda charla en la que le confiesa que de todos los chicos Finn es el que mas se parece a él, Finn le dice quthumb|293pxe no cree que toda su vida se defina por una sola decision a menos que cree un virus de zombie o algo asi, Will le dice que la vida es una serie de decisiones y que el club es donde el pertenece, cuando Finn va a ver al entrenador Tanaka le explica que el hecho de los hiciera escoger no le permite dirigir bien al equipo, Tnaka se da cuenta que esa guerra no sirve y le dice a Finn que ese entrenamiento se suspende, ya que esos días tiene que hacer algo, Finn se alegra y vuelve al club les regala a todos un granizado y luego se lo lanzan al Sr. Schuster. Finn ve a Quinn observandi la practica de las ceerios desde las bancas despues que Sue la sacara del equipo, en Mash-up, habla con ella para decirle que eso le hace mal, pero ella comienza a regañarlo porque el aún no busca un trabajo y asi mantener a la hija de "ambos", el club debe hacer pasteles para una venta Quinn y Puck estan en la cocina y comienzan lanzarse harina estan a punto de besarse cuando llega Finn y al ser tan ingenuo no sospecha nada de loque pasa entre ellos. El Sleft|thumbr. Schuster los obliga a usar sillas de rueda para que Artie Abrams no sienta que nadie en el equipo lo comprende los chicos venden los pasteles pero nadie compra hasta que Pucthumb|242pxk pone un poco de droga en la receta no demasiado como para que alucinen pero lo suficiente para que se vuelvan adictos. Puck le dice a Finn que el no se merece tener a Quinn si no esfuerza por darle lo que ella se merece en ese momento Finn se enoja y comienzan a pelear en el pasillo de la escuela hasta que llega Will y los separa, Finn thumb|277px esta fuertemente presionado por Quinn para conseguir un empleo, ya que las cuentas de las ecografías estan llegando a la casa de Quinn, sin embargo gracias a Rachel consigue un trabajo, aunque se hace pasar por discapacitado. Mientras que Finn sigue creyendo que él es el padre del bebe, su amigo Puck quiere convencer a Quinn para que acepte su dinero para mantener al hijo de ambos, sin embargo ella quiere que Finn sea su padre o al menos que lo crea. Los chicos del Glee Club tienen que dividirse en parejas para presentar las baladas y Finn esta algo avergonzado, porque debe cantar junto a Kurt Hummel quien es gay y se siente atraido por Finn, pero sucede algo que el nunca espero que sucediera thumbKurt lo ayuda para que él libere toda la frustación que tiene por convertirse en padre por medio de una canción y es cuando canta I`ll stand by you, pero la mision de Kurt es que en la cena con la familia de Quinn, Finn le comunique a la familia que van a ser padres y la solución para esto es que Finn cante para familia. Cuando Finn llega a la cas de Quinn esta muy nervioso y comienza a dudar si debe o no cantar acerca del embarazo, cuando llama Kurt, él lo convense de que es la mejor forma de dar a conocer la noticia. Toda la familia esta sentada a la mesa y Finn llega con una radio y comienza a cantar (You are) Having my baby, pero el padre de Quinn completamente confundido y enojado no deja terminar la canción, luego se ve como la familia discute en la sala el padre de Quinn se siente decepcionado de su hija, porque ella fue su niñita y ahora no la reconoce en ese momente left|thumb|292pxel padre le pregunta a la mamá de Quinn si es que ella lo sabia a lo que ella responde que su hija nunca se lo habia dicho, pero ella llorando le dice a su madre que ella lo sabia y no lo queria reconocer solo por el miedo que causaba su padre en la casa finalmente Finn lleva a vivir a Quinn a su casa. Kurt se disculpa con Finn por haber causado que los padres de Quinn la echaran de la casa, pero Finn le responde que es mejor que todo la verdad salga a la luz, Finn le pregunta a Kurt cual sera la canción que cantara y le le dice Honestly Love You(Honestamente te amo) Finn esta algo incomodo, peleft|thumbro le dice que no la conoce pero que suena muy positiva y todo eso, aunque Kurt se ve algo decepcionado al saber que nunca podra estar con Finn. El club lleva a Finn con los ojos cerrados para darle una sorpresa a el y a Quinn ambos se ven algo confundidos al principio y luego todo Glee comienza a cantar Lean on Me para demostrarle a los chicos que ellos siempre los estaran apoyando. En Hairography el profesor Schuster les dice a los chicos quienes seran sus contrincantes una escuela para sordos y la Jane Addams Academy una especie de correccional, las chicas de esta academia van a presentarse al auditorio de los chicos y presentan "Bootilycius" los chicos y en especial Will estan muy preocupados por la presentación, pero Rachel les asegura que lo que ellas usan se denomina Hairography(cabellografía) y que lo usan para distraer de sus thumb|226pxvoces que en realidad no son tan buenas. El profesor compra unas pelucas para los chicos y presentar la canción "Hair/Crazy in Love" le presentan la canción a los chicos sordos de Haverbrook School for the Deaf ellos parecen muy sorprendidos y extrañados, luego los chicos de McKinley y de Haverbrook School cantan en dúo la canción de John Lenon "Imagine". Kurt le hace un cambio de look a Rachel, ella lo hace para impresionar a Finn, él al principio le encanta la nueva imagen de [[Archivo:Grease.jpg|left|thumb|281px]]Rachel y en ese momento se siente muy atraido por ella, Rachel invita a Finn a su casa y le presentar "You're The One That I Want" de la pelicula Grease, pero en ese momento Finn ya no siente lo que sentia antes por Rachel y le dice que parece una especie de payasa prostituta y que la verdad la prefiere con su antiguo estilo. Finn habla con Quinn y le dice que aunque han estao un poco distanciados quiere que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, le confiesa que fue a la casa de Rachel pero que no paso nada Quinn le dice que ella tambien quiere que todo vuelva a normalidad se abrazan y se van caminanado por el pasillo mientras se ve a Rachel y a Kurt mirandolos muy tristes. Al final de la segunda temporada, en el episodio "Funeral", se da cuenta que en realidad no ama tanto a Quinn,y que es con Rachel con la que se siente ligado, asi termina con ella, en el episodio final de la segunda temporada "New York" invita a Rachel a una "cita de trabajo" en la cual conocen a LuPone en un restaurante, el trata de besar a Rachel aunque esta se niega y se retira. Finalmente en la competicion cuando cantan a dueto la cancion "Pretending" se besan frente a todo el publico, algo que no le gusto a los jueces y pierden la competencia. De regreso a McKingley High, el se esconde en la biblioteca pues piensa que todos en el club lo odian por hacerlos perder, Rachel lo encuentra y le dice que ser un artista es expresar sus sentimientos sin importar las concecuencias, entonces le pregunta si valio la pena ese beso, Finn responde positivamente y hace la misma pregunta a Rachel ella, contesta que si, pero ella siente que no puede estar con el ya que se ira a estudiar a Nueva York, el le dice que aun falta un año para esta y que si tiene planes hasta entonces, entonces se besan y caminan hacia el salon de coro tomados de la mano, demostrando que regresaron a ser pareja. Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:nnovios de rachel Categoría:novios de rachel